Meet the Father
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Horitsuba-verse. Kurogane called him the day before. It seemed important so there was no way he'd ignore his son after he asked him to come to the school. It turns out he was scheduled to meet someone. Someone...he never expected. KuroFai slight YuuiFai


**Just to let you know, I absolutely ADORE Horitsuba Fics! They're so much fun to read and write! It's also plenty easier to make a Horitsuba fic because most often when I write Kurofai fanfics...I don't know what to do with Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona! But in Horitsuba-verse...they can just kinda disappear. lol. I also love the relationship of Fai and Yuui. It's so adorable! So I had to include it in this fic :D Most entirely Kurofai though, even though it's told from Kurogane's father's perspective.**

**Just to be clear on something else. I have absolutely NO idea what Kurogane's Father's real name is. If anyone knows (It wasn't mentioned in the manga, I just finished reading that chapter!) like, from an interview with CLAMP they've read or something. PLEASE tell me. Cause I don't like to make up names for fanfic characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing but the Plot ^^ All charcters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Kurogane-sensei's room is?" he asked.

Yuuko, the principal of Horitsuba Gakuen spun around in her chair to face the man in front of her desk. She smiled when she saw him and rested her head on her hands.

"You're family I presume?" she asked politely. The stranger nodded, smirking.

"What gave it away?" he chuckled, he always took pride in the fact that his son grew up to look almost exactly like him. Yuuko closed her eyes and smiled brightly, lighting up her face.

"Kurogane-sensei's room is on the second floor halfway down the hallway. You'll see a door labeled Athletic Office. You can go and wait for him there. I believe he's teaching a class right now in the gym...

"Then that's where I'll go." he interrupted. Yuuko nodded. Then the gym is on the first floor on the far north end of the school. You can find it easy." she replied. Kurogane's father nodded and offered thanks before he left.

Kurogane had called him the day before, asking him and his wife to come to school today. Unfortunately his wife was currently bedridden with a fever, so with her insistence, he came alone. Kurogane had sounded like it was a fairly serious matter.

Passing several classrooms, he paused near the chemistry classroom. What had caught his eye was a foreign looking teacher, waving his arms about enthusiastically, explaining something about molecules and atoms.

'What a strange guy.' he thought. Suddenly one of the students turned and spotted him outside the doorway.

"Ah! Kurogane-Sensei?" The brown haired boy with amber eyes asked, questioningly. Even through his rant, the Chemistry teacher heard him and looked at Syaoran oddly.

"Kuro-tan-sensei is here? He's supposed to be teaching a class right now." Fai said, turning to the door. While the kids around giggled at the ridiculous name they were used to hear Fai call Kurogane, his father was not used to it. He stiffened.

'Who the hell is this guy! Butchering my son's name like that! I gave that name to him in pride!' he thought as he made eye contact with the teacher.

Fai paled. Who is this! He looks exactly like Kurogane but...he's not. He definitely was not Kurogane. His jaw was too taunt and muscular. Kurogane was strong, but this man's physical attributes clearly showed he was much older than he first appeared. He noticed the slight pull of skin around the eyes as well.

"Kuro-sama never mentioned a brother." Fai chuckled, not wishing to seem nervous or panicky around his students. The man stiffened in response to the name.

"It's Kurogane!" he shouted angrily, then walked away. Who WAS that guy?

Fai's smile fell at the phrase. It was something Kurogane would say...but it wasn't him. Who WAS that guy?

He walked briskly down the hallway, well, stomped is more like it. He was so angry. Did that man know his son? He had never let ANYONE call him a nickname or pet name. He'd laid the final straw when he turned 13 for even himself to continue calling him 'brat'. He was so insistent he never reacted to being called that, like he didn't recognize it as his name anymore.

But not only did that foreigner call him a ridiculous name...he bastardized his existing name to give it to him! That made him angry. Did Kurogane know about this? Was he just as angry as he was? Definitely. He was his father after all. He knew his son like he knew himself.

While lost in thought, he hadn't seen the next teacher exit the cooking room.

"Ah! Look Out!" he shouted as he dropped his metallic bowls and whisks he used for his previous baking class. Kurogane's father reeled. Head of blonde hair, big blue eyes, lithe body. This was him again...but...how?

"How?" he asked out loud. The blonde man looked up at him as he gathered his supplies from the ground.

"'How?'" he repeated "You walked right into me and I dropped all my pans. That's how." he said curiously. Unlike Fai, Yuui examined the newcomer interestedly. He looked exactly like Kurogane-sensei, but taller and seemingly older. After recovering from his initial shock, the taller man glared at the blonde whose bewildered expression only intensified.

"What the hell gives you the right to bastardize his name like that!" he shouted. Yuui backed away, confused beyond all reason.

"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently. He seemed calm, unlike the hyperactive moron he saw in the previous classroom. Maybe he had the wrong person? No, he looked just like him. That was the idiot.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Kurogane! I gave that name to him with pride, and then you go and butcher it to your heart's content! Who the hell do you think you are!" he flustered.

Understanding reflected in the blonde's eyes before he set a hard glare on the stranger. Shockingly it was fierce and cold enough to bring him down a notch.

"First of all sir, I know exactly who I am. I am Yuui Flourite, cooking teacher here at Horitsuba Gakuen. And before you start cursing and demanding answers from strangers, I suggest you get your facts right. I have never called Kurogane-sensei anything other than 'Kurogane-sensei' and 'Kurogane-san'. I also suggest you introduce yourself first before you start accusing others of things they aren't guilty of." Yuui spoke icily, chilling the air with his words.

He was speechless; this stranger...had succeeded in rendering him speechless. In the case of the other teacher it was the other way around. Cooking teacher...the blonde before him was a cooking teacher. The man he saw was teaching Chemistry. He had the wrong person, he should have known. Now he really felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry" he finally said, running a hand through his hair. "I am Kurogane's father. I came after he called me here. I just passed by someone's classroom and I heard him addressing my son with such a ridiculous nickname. You both look alike..."

"We're twins." Yuui interrupted. Kurogane's father nodded.

"Right, that much I can see. Then, can you please tell me who your brother is, and what he is to my son?" he asked. After all that strong, tough talk from before, Yuui looked absolutely uncomfortable.

"If Kurogane-sensei called you here himself. I assume it's to tell you that very thing. So it's not my place to speak. But I can tell you his name is Fai, Fai Flourite." Yuui said. The taller man nodded.

"Thank you. Um...can you tell me where the gym is then?" he asked. Relieved for the change of subject, Yuui pointed down the hall in the direction he had just come from.

"Actually, I suggest you stop by his office instead. Classes are about to end soon anyway." He explained. Right on cue, high pitched 'dings' sounded through out the school. Soon the hallway was filled with students piling out of their classroom. Several looked at Yuui-sensei and this man who looked like Kurogane-sensei oddly. Yuui departed back into his own classroom to pack up for the day as Kurogane's father made his way back down the hall. He peered inside the Chemistry classroom to find that Fai-sensei was gone already. He kept going.

Once he reached Kurogane's office he reached a hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." Kurogane called, without his father needing to actually knock. He smiled and stepped in. Kurogane could always sense where he was. It was like instinct. Even as a child he'd had trouble trying to surprise him.

"Hello son." He said, making eye contact with him. Kurogane nodded, looking the same as usual. He stepped forward.

"What did you need to speak with me about? It sounded rather important." He asked. This was something he did not expect. Kurogane had turned his head away from him, a nervous expression in his eyes. He began to worry.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sternly. Kurogane rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck.

"Not exactly." He replied. His father looked at him confused.

"Then what is it then?"

Kurogane paused.

"There's someone…"

"Kuro-rin! Why did you want me to come here after school?" a familiar voice sounded from the hallway. Fai opened the door just as Kurogane finished.

"…I'd like you to meet." He said. Fai locked eyes with Kurogane's father for a moment, bewildered, then worried as he saw the glare he was receiving. Kurogane stepped in front of Fai, his own befuddled expression on his face.

"Have you two met already?" he asked. Referring to the way they were looking at each other.

"You could say that." His father said darkly. Fai shrunk back.

"Ah…Kuro-sama? Would…you like to introduce me?" he asked nervously. Kurogane put his arm around Fai's shoulders.

"This is Fai Flourite, Chemistry teacher here, my friend and…my lover" he said quickly. Fai paled, but before he could get a reaction out of anyone else, he continued.

"Fai…this is my father." He said, motioning toward him. Fai paled even more, he almost looked sick and Kurogane's father looked like he was about to be.

"L-Lover!" he exclaimed. Kurogane nodded sternly. His father took a step back, eyes wide with shock.

This…made a little sense…he supposed. He knew Kurogane had had girlfriends in the past, but he'd never told his own father or mother about them until pestered to do so. To his knowledge, he'd never had a serious relationship. The fact that he'd called him here just to meet his boyfriend was a huge sign that they were serious.

Wait.

Boyfriend!

This must be the other reason he wanted to introduce Fai to him in person. He'd taken on a MALE partner. Of course he loved his son, and his sexuality itself didn't really bother him, nor did it change how he felt about him…but it was shocking.

He calmed down a bit. He was still sweating slightly but his eyes were back to normal and he had control over his actions and expressions again. This also explained why that teacher so confidently addressed him in such a manner…because they were close.

He looked up at the two, who were waiting for his initial shock to wear off before anyone said anything. He recalled just a moment ago when Fai had called him "Kuro-rin" and he didn't flinch, glare or even react to the name. His son accepted the names, possibly even endeared them. He sighed.

"So…you're in love." he stated, not exactly sure what else to say. Kurogane nodded

"Yes, I love him."

He sighed again.

"Honestly, I didn't expect this."

"I did. That's why I felt it would be better for you to meet him in person." Kurogane answered, understandingly. "Though you'd said you two already met. Where?" he asked. This time, Kurogane's father was the one to feel embarrassed.

"Ah, I saw him teaching as I walked by. I suppose I overreacted when I heard him call you such a silly name. You hate nicknames." he chuckled. Kurogane smirked.

"This idiot was too damn persistent. So instead of constantly correcting him I just…got used to it" he explained, resting his fist on the top of Fai's head. "Now when he calls me by my real name it pisses me off." he added. Fai tried to hold in a smile, the ends of his lips twitched from the effort. There was no way his face could get any redder.

Suddenly a hand was held out to him.

"I'd like to introduce myself properly this time." he said "I am Kurogane's Father." Fai smiled and shook his large muscular hand.

"Fai, Fai D. Flourite."

Kurogane smiled…or at least moved his lips to the equivalent of a smile as his father shook the hand of his boyfriend. The man he loved.

After a period of small talk, of Fai's hobbies, interests, family, favorite things to eat, things of that like, Kurogane's father finally bid them farewell. He also mentioned his encounter with Yuui. Fai laughed when he described his icy demeanor toward him. Kurogane agreed with his father. It seems that by sleeping with his twin brother, he'd painted a target on the back of his head. Though those exact words weren't said to his father, he was certainly thinking them.

"You know, you could've warned me that your father was coming. I would've prepared something to say." Fai admonished lightly once the older Suwa was out of earshot.

"Exactly the reason why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to rehearse lines in front of him. He can tell just as much as I can when someone is faking enthusiasm." Kurogane replied. Fai moved to sit on his desk, smiling brightly.

"He looks so young. When I first saw him I thought he might be some secretive twin brother." he laughed. Kurogane's eye twitched in irritation as he smiled.

"I don't play the same stupid games you do idiot. I had no idea about that twin of yours until the witch made us play that stupid game*." he muttered through gritted teeth. Fai laughed again.

"Kuro-rin, it's not good to speak ill of Yuuko-sensei. I'm sure she'll come on over the speakers any minute now to scold you." he said, kicking his feet atop Kurogane's desk. The taller male moved closer.

"Who cares? I don't even know how I got roped into working with that witch." he muttered darkly. Fai leaned forward.

"That's because Kuro-tan is a good teacher, bad employee." Fai smirked. Kurogane glared at him. He placed his hands on his desk on either side of Fai. Unphased, Fai just crossed his legs and leaned back, placing one hand on Kurogane's cheek.

"Who's a bad employee?" he demanded. Fai smiled.

"Why you are Kuro-sama!" he replied. Fai then leaned forward slightly and parted his lips "However, that doesn't mean that Kuro-sama isn't good at _other things_." he whispered before connecting his and Kurogane's lips together.

Giving in, Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist as the other entangled his arms around his lover's neck. Molding their lips to each other's passionately, Fai wrapped a leg around Kurogane's waist, bringing him closer. Kissing with deep breathy pants and little moans escaping Fai, the door behind them opened unrestrained.

"Fai it's time to go-" Yuui said as he walked through the door. Kurogane tried to yank himself away from Fai at the sound of his voice, but Fai still held onto his neck and waist, firmly and unashamedly.

"Ah Yuui! Don't worry I'll be there in a minute!" Fai called back. Yuui's smile twisted into that of an irritated grin as his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"No worries Fai. Sorry to interrupt." he apologized, shooting Kurogane his coldest glare before retreating out the door. Fai untangled himself from Kurogane's body.

"I'm sorry Kuro-sama, but it's my turn to cook dinner tonight. Why don't you walk me and Yuui home!" Fai suggested. A thud was heard outside the door. Kurogane assumed it to be Yuui listening in and slamming his fist against the wall, as if daring Kurogane to take him up on his offer.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"I'd rather not rock the boat." the P.E. teacher replied. Yuui despised him enough as it was and walking in on him making out with his brother was sure not to help matters. Fai pouted.

"But Yuui loves you!" he exclaimed. Another thud. Kurogane shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. You go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, wishing to dispel the frosty aura right outside his door. Fai sighed then smiled.

"All right. Then I'll see Kuro-tan-sensei tomorrow!" he said, leaning over to peck Kurogane on the lips "But when Yuui's asleep I might come over to see Kuro-_**sama **_tonight." he added in a whisper.

Another, even louder, thud.

"Tch. Fine just go already! Your brother's already pissed at it is!" the taller man flustered. Pushing Fai towards the door, an embarrassed blush on his face. Fai laughed at how attractive he was when he was flustered.

He opened the door and smiled at Yuui who was waiting none too patiently beside the doorway.

"Bye Kuro-rin~!" he sang as he waved emphatically. Yuui groaned.

"Why do you do that to me?" he asked, exasperated. Fai turned to him.

"Hm?" he asked. Yuui rolled his eyes.

"You knew I was coming didn't you? It's sadistic the way you pretend not to notice me just so that you can see me irritated and see him embarrassed." he scolded "If you want me to approve of him, then I'd rather _not_ see him with his hands all over you."

"Aw! Yuui's jealous!" Fai prattled.

Yuui sighed.

"Really Fai, at least show some decency in the workplace." he chided his brother. Fai wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Yuui! Forgive me!" he wept falsely. His brother laughed.

"Its fine." he said, petting his hair. Fai stayed like that for a minute after Yuui removed his hand.

"He's never told me that before." he muttered into Yuui's shmock. He suddenly looked down at his brother curiously.

"He said he'd get angry if I called him by his real name." Fai finished before Yuui could ask. He nodded.

"Ah."

The older twin smiled.

"He's also never told me directly before." he said, more emotion and meaning in his words. Their weight made Yuui replace his hand on his brother's head.

"Told you what Fai?" he asked.

Silence.

"That he loves me!" Fai replied, happier than Yuui had seen him in a while.

*Here, I am referring to the Horitsuba Gakuen Drama CD's which I'm sure anyone who knows Horitsuba Gakuen, will remember the treasure hunt that Yuuko made them all participate in. That was where Yuui first came into Horitsuba, and met Kurogane.

Wasn't sure if I really needed the explanation but I decided to put it there anyway.

"This is my mother. Mom, Fai." Kurogane introduced half heartedly. After he'd told his father about his relationship with his co-worker, he'd expected him to tell his mother all the details so HE wouldn't have to…But she was very particular. She came directly to school to hear it all first hand as soon as she recovered from her fever.

She looked at Fai and smiled gently.

"Hello Fai. You can call me Mrs. Suwa. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard very good things about you." she said politely. Fai shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Suwa."

Kurogane and his father glanced at each other confused.

"I didn't really tell her anything." his dad said.

"What does she mean by 'finally meet you' anyway? I never said anything either." Kurogane pointed out. They both turned on her. She smiled innocently.

"I have my ways of getting information." she replied. Kurogane paled. If that were true then what KIND of information is accessible to her?

Fai smiled brightly.

* * *

***Here, I am referring to the Horitsuba Gakuen Drama CD's which I'm sure anyone who knows Horitsuba Gakuen, will remember the treasure hunt that Yuuko made them all participate in. That was where Yuui first came into Horitsuba, and met Kurogane.**

**Wasn't sure if I really needed the explanation but I decided to put it there anyway.**


End file.
